


Sleepy Confessions

by Laila_2802



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author provided translation, But only a little, F/M, Fluff, Niki | Nihachu speaks German, Sleepy Cuddles, i dont know what to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Niki's staying over at Wilbur's and they cuddle in his bed. She's tired and says some things that turn Wilbur into complete mush.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Sleepy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based one the one time Niki said her accent gets worse when she's tired so I thought I know German what about she goes full German when she's almost asleep. So here we are. 
> 
> I never write hetero stories so that's a new one for me, I also suck at direct speech so I apologize if it's bad. I just felt some string stuff at 1am and had to write it down. I hope it's enjoyable. 
> 
> Have fun :)

They laid next to each other, it was late at night or rather early in the morning.  
Niki and Wilbur have been laying on Wilbur's bed, cuddling. Before they have played a little bit of guitar and talked for a long time, comfortable with each other on every level. 

Slowly Wilbur has been drifting off to sleep for the past minutes when suddenly he heard a soft voice murmur bearly comprehensible words. He leans closer to Niki's mouth to hear what she said when he hears it again. 

"Weißt du wie gut du knuddeln kannst?"[1] it was hard for Wilbur to even hear what Niki said only to then realise that he can't understand it anyways because Nike fell back into German when she's tired and you can't get more tired than almost sleeping. 

"What?" Wilbur asks with a small chuckle hopefully being quiet enough to not break the silence but loud enough for Niki to hear him.  
"Das ist so unfair für mein Herz."[2], Niki sounds like she barely knows how to speak, mixing the words so that the sentence sounds like one incoherent word. Wilbur can't, for the love of basically everything, figure out what Niki's been saying but she sounds so soft and content with life while she talks that he just assumes she's talking about something she enjoys. 

"What you talking about?", Wilbur really wants to know that and honesty he should be prepared for everything but it still shocked him when Niki mumbles a quiet "You" into his chest before closing her eyes, "Du hast mein Leben besser gemacht, weißt du?"[3] the last part of her sentence sounds awfully similar to a child asking a innocent question while already knowing the answer they would get. 

Wilbur smiles down at the woman on his chest, he really adores her, thinks of her as as close to perfect as a human possibly can get. He would even go as far as to say that he is in love with her. He was never quite sure how she feels as she is sweet to basically every one of her friends but with her cuddling into his chest mumbling, apparently, sweet nothings into the quiet of the night he can guess her feelings towards him. 

There is a short moment where Niki seems to realize something and then she talks just a tiny bit louder, sounds more sure of herself.  
"Ich wollte dir das schon immer mal sagen, Ich liebe dich wirklich sehr." [4] she smiles into his chest he can feel it.  
Wilbur chuckled again softly, "I know what that means" he whispers in her direction.  
Then he takes her face softly between his handy and runs his thumbs across her cheeks, "I love you, too", he said almost as soft as she did. 

Niki smiles and scoots closer to him to plant a sweet and short kiss on his soft lips. Wilbur smiles, hugs her closer and kisses the top of her head. And slowly they both fall asleep.  
Tomorrow they would talk about it more but they feel safe knowing it's all gonna be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 "Weißt du wie gut du knuddel kannst?" = Do you know how good you are at cuddling?[return to text]
> 
> 2 "Das ist unfair für mein Herz." = That's totally not fair on my heart.  [ return to text ]
> 
> 3 "Du hast mein Leben besser gemacht, weißt du?" = You changed my life for the better, you know? [return to text]
> 
> 4 "Ich wollte dir das schon immer mal sagen, ich liebe dich wirklich sehr." = I always wanted to tell you that I love you really much. [return to text]


End file.
